Calhoun Chronicles
by KyleenaCloud1790
Summary: Carman, Briar, and Mai Calhoun are the only ones who know what they're get themselves into. The guys in and out of their lives have no idea what they are getting themselves into.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I'm trying my hand at writing a comic book mix story. PryoQueenOfFire and MiraStelloc are helping me write parts of this story. There's alcohol abuse and sluts in this story.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 1**

"What do you _mean_ I've got two months to find a replacement for you?" Bruce asked.

"Like I said, 'I like my job. It's just the boss that came with it that I'm not too fond of.'" Carmen answered.

"Why?" Bruce asked surprised.

"Because you're a ho bag." Carman answered getting irritated.

Bruce laughed.

"What so funny Bruce?" Wally asked walking over.

"I'm apparently a ho bag." Bruce laughed.

Wally laughed with Bruce. Carman shook her head and was about to walk away when her sister Briar walked over.

"You should just give him a kick in the shuns." Briar said.

Bruce and Wally stopped laughing.

"I can't. I still work for him." Carman replied frustrated.

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

Briar checked Wally out before answering, "The real question is who are you?"

Carman and Briar laughed.

"This is Carman's little sister Briar." Bruce introduced.

"You ruin all the fun." Briar said.

"Yah, he does." Carmen replied.

"You flirted with me first. I was just flirting back." Bruce replied to Carmen.

"Sexually harassment isn't flirting, Bruce." Carman commented.

"She's got a point Bruce." Wally pointed out.

"Well, you guys enjoy yourselves. I'm going to go home." Carman said. "Bye Wally, Briar. Goodbye Bruce."

"You're just going to go get drunk. Bye Carman." Briar replied.

Carman just waved as she left. Wally, Briar and Bruce waved back.

"You go away. You come with me." Briar said.

"Why?" Wally asked suspicious.

"You'll see." Briar answered.

Wally followed Briar until she stops in front of Bruce's office. She then pick-locked the door and let herself in. Wally followed.

"You know that this is Bruce's office, right?" Wally asked.

"Yes, I do." Briar answered closing the door.

xxxxxxx

Two months later…

Knock. Knock. Mai stood there for five minutes before banging on her front door.

"Come on Willoughby." Mai said.

Willoughby finally opened the door.

"Mai, why didn't you just use your key?" Willoughby asked.

"See this bag. It's at the bottom of that bag." Mai answered point to her army bag.

Willoughby grabbed Mai's two bags and took them to her room, while Mai headed straight for the television.

"She there anything else I can get you?" Willoughby asked.

"Pie. I need Pie." Mai answered putting in Titanic and turning on the television.

"Okay, what kind of pie?" Willoughby asked.

"Wake Carman and ask her." Mai replied sitting down on the couch with the remotes.

Willoughby nodded and went to wake Carman. Willoughby then went to make pie, while Carman and Briar came to join Mai in the home theater.

"Welcome home." Carmen said as she sat down next to Mai.

"Thanks. It's good to be home." Mai replied.

"Well, I'm glad your home. I had a late night, so I'm going back to bed." Briar said giving Mai a hug before heading to the door.

"Why did you have a late night?" Mai asked.

"It's none of your beeswax." Briar answered.

"She was in Bruce's office with Wally." Carman chimed in.

"Ooo, how far did you go?" Mai teased.

"I'm not a slut like you Mai. We just made out." Briar answered. "Goodnight."

"Night." Mai and Carman called after Briar shut the door.

"She really hasn't slept with Wally?" Mai asked.

"Nope. She been seeing him for the last two months." Carman answered.

"And she hasn't slept with him yet?" Mai asked stunned.

Willoughby walked in with a tray of alcoholic drinks and set it in front of them. We both grabbed drinks and started watching Titanic.

"Cherry pie will be done baking in ten minutes." Willoughby said before he left the room.

Ten minutes later, Willoughby walked in with cherry pie and Mai was already crying.

"Mai are you all right?" Willoughby asked worried.

Mai couldn't speak. All she could do was cry.

"She'll be all right. She's just unstable right now." Carman answered.

"I don't approve of you being in the same room as her." Willoughby replied.

"I'm fine Willoughby, honest. I'll give you call if we need anything. Oh, you should probably get more drinks." Carman said with a smile.

Willoughby nodded and left to get more drinks. Carman then turned all her attention to Mai.

"You should have another drink." Carman said grabbing herself another.

"Okay." Mai said grabbing another drink.

Mai had stopped crying half way through the movie. Carman and Mai ate the entire cherry pie and had a lot of alcoholic drinks before Titanic was over.

"Just die already Jack!" Mai yelled a little too loud at the television.

"Shh!" Carman yelled at Mai.

They both laughed as Jack died. Titanic ended ten minutes later.

"Can't stay awake anymore." Carman said as she passed out on the couch.

"But why is the rum gone?" Mai said before passing out herself on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, this chapter is just you getting to know the characters more.**

*******

**Chapter 2**

The doorbell rang at ten in the morning. Mai groaned as she got off the floor to answer the front door. Mai answered and saw Bruce standing outside.

"There's no one here who wants to talk to you." Mai said before shutting the door.

Bruce was stunned, but rang the doorbell again. Mai passed Willoughby on her way back to the home theater room.

"Carman!" Mai called as she entered the home theater room.

Carman groaned. "What?"

"Bruce is here." Mai replied.

"Tell him I'm not here." Carman responded as Bruce walked in.

"I can see that you're home." Bruce said.

Both Mai and Carman groan. Briar walked in with a smile on.

"Hi everyone." Briar said.

"Hi Briar." Bruce replied.

"Briar, Bruce, lower your guys voices." Mai groaned as she sat down on the couch.

"I agree with Mai." Carman said.

"Well it's your guys fault for getting drunk this morning. The cure is to eat breakfast and drink coffee. I'm off to have breakfast. I'll talk with you guys later today. Stop getting drunk today." Briar said before she left.

"Bye Briar." Bruce said.

Carman and Mai moaned. Bruce laughed. Mai threw a pillow at him.

"I'm taking Briar's advice. Try not to kill Bruce. If you want that, give me a call." Mai said as she got up and headed for the door.

"I'll keep that in mind." Carman replied.

Bruce was now a little scared.

"My answer is no." Carman said before Bruce spoke.

"But I really want you to come back to work. I promise to stop harassing you. Just come back to work." Bruce pleaded.

"No Bruce." Carman said getting up and walking to the door.

"I'll give you anything." Bruce pleaded as he followed Carman into the dinning room.

"Willoughby, could I have the some pancakes and coffee?" Carman asked sitting down across the table from Mai.

Willoughby nodded and left to get Carman breakfast.

"Good choice. You should tell Bruce that you want his child." Mai said.

Bruce laughed. "You know that I'm right here."

"I'm completely serious Bruce. Apparently I've been away from you too long." Mai replied.

Carman laughed, while Willoughby walked in with Carman's food and set it down in front of her.

"Can I get you anything Bruce?" Willoughby asked.

"No, I'm good." Bruce answered sitting down next to Carman.

"If you're good, then why are you here?" Mai asked.

"I need Carman to come back to work." Bruce answered.

"She doesn't want to work for you. And it's only been a few hours since she stopped working for you. You can find a replacement. She did give you two months." Mai replied.

"Thank you." Carman responded.

"I'll seriously give you anything you want, as long as you come back to work." Bruce said staring at Carman.

Carman started eating her food. Bruce continued to stare.

"You do know that it's rude to stare, right?' Mai asked finishing up her breakfast.

"Could you please go away or be quiet?" Bruce asked getting irritated.

"Do you really think you can take me on?" Mai replied.

"Calm down Mai." Carman said putting food into her mouth.

Mai tried to calm down, but had a feeling that things were just going to get worse today.

"I want to be paid double and a third of the company." Carman said finishing her breakfast.

Bruce was stunned. "What? Are you serious?"

"It's the only way you're getting me back." Carman answered putting her plate on Mai's.

Bruce thought about it.

"I believe Bruce is going to need some time to think about your offer. Let's go shopping." Mai said getting up from the table.

"Works for me." Carman said. "Have a good day Bruce. Oh, and please leave my house and never come back."

Carman and Mai then left. Willoughby cleaned up and Bruce went to work.

*********

"Is something bothering you?" Wally asked.

"It's nothing. My younger sister just came home early this morning." Briar answered staring at her food.

"You've got another sister?" Wally asked.

"Yes, she's just hasn't been around the last two and half years." Briar answered.

"What's her name?" Wally asked curious.

"Mai. You're not meeting her any time soon." Briar answered.

"Why?" Wally asked finishing up his food.

"Because she's not stable right now. I guess something happened to her. She is home six months early." Briar answered before putting food into her mouth.

Wally and Briar were silence as Briar finished up her food.

"Do you have work today?" Wally asked.

"No." Briar answered smiling.

Wally smiled back. Briar's cell phone then went off.

"Hello." Briar answered.

"Hey Briar. Carman and I are going shopping. Would you like to come with us?" Mai asked.

"Sure. I'll meet you guys at the mall." Briar answered.

Wally's smiled fade.

"All right. See you soon." Mai said.

"Bye Mai." Briar said then she hung up.

"I've got to go. I'm sorry, but could we talk more at dinner?" Briar asked.

"No need to be sorry. I understand. I'll pick you up at six o'clock." Wally answered smiling.

"Make it 6:30." Briar replied.

Briar returned his smile with one of her own. They kissed and went their separate ways.

*********

Four hours later…

"Let's get some food." Briar said pointing to the food court.

"I agree." Mai replied.

They all then walked over to the food court.

"What do we all want?" Carman asked.

"Anything works for me. Just not Asian food. I've had too much of that." Mai answered.

"I guess its Italian then." Briar replied.

They all ordered their food and sat down at an empty table to eat.

"Mai, what's that sting doing on your left ring finger?" Carman asked putting food into her mouth.

Mai swallowed. "It's nothing."

"Did you pull a Monte Cristo or something?" Briar asked.

"Yes." Mai answered quietly.

"With who?" Carman asked.

"You've got to understand I was really really drunk at the time." Mai answered.

"That doesn't surprise me." Briar replied. "Continue."

"Wade." Mai replied stuffing food in her mouth.

"WHAT?" Carman and Briar yelled.

"I told you I was really really drunk." Mai responded shrugging.

"That's why you came home early." Briar said.

"Not exactly." Mai replied.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Carman asked.

"He won't give me a divorce, so I left." Mai answered finishing up her lunch.

"You didn't finish your job because Wade wouldn't give you a divorce?" Carman asked a little stunned.

"Yes, and I haven't slept at all in the last two and half years. Plus he was chatting on me with every girl he saw." Mai answered.

"Wow. You really should stop taking trips like that for a while." Briar stated as she ate the last bite of her food.

"If you're planning on taking another trip like that, then you defiantly need to have your older sisters with you." Carman chimed.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Mai begged.

"What country were you in when it happened?" Briar asked.

"Morocco." Mai answered.

"It's not marriage. It's mating ritual." Briar stated.

"Yes!" Mai exclaimed.

"Okay, Mai. Calm down." Carman said.

"So what did Bruce want this morning?" Briar asked Carman.

Carman swallowed. "He wants me to come back to work."

"Did you tell him that you want to have his child?" Briar laughed.

"No, Mai did that for me." Carman answered.

They all laughed.

"You haven't even been gone a full day yet. So what did you say to him?" Briar asked interested.

"I told him that I wanted a third of the company and to be paid double." Carman answered eating her food.

Mai and Briar bust into laughter.

"You should've seen Bruce's face. It was great." Mai laughed.

"It's so true. You should of see it." Carman laughed.

*********

The Calhoun ladies arrived at Home at five. Charles Xavier was waiting for them in the front room.

"Who the hell is that?" Mai asked pointing at Charles.

"That's Professor Charles Xavier. He runs the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters." Briar answered.

"I've got a request for you Briar." Charles stated moving into the hallway.

"What is it?" Briar asked.

"I would like you to go get Alex Summers." Charles answered.

"Why can't Ororo do it?" Briar asked.

"I don't want Scott to know." Charles answered.

"I'm confused." Mai chimed in.

"I'll fill you later. Let's give them some privacy." Carman said pulling Mai down the hall.

"Why don't you want Scott to know?" Briar asked.

"Because Alex is Scott's younger brother." Charles answered. "Are you wiling to go get him?"

"Sure." Briar responded.

"Good. Alex is arriving at the airport tomorrow at noon." Charles stated before he headed for the door. "By the way, your younger sister is very unstable. She may be a danger to us all."

"I'm fine you bossy windbag." Mai said walking back in.

Charles tried to enter Mai's mind.

"Suck when you can't get into someone's mind doesn't it?" Mai asked.

Charles didn't say anything. Mai glared. Briar noticed that Mai was in the mood to hurt someone.

"Thanks for stopping by. I'll bring to Alex to you tomorrow afternoon." Briar said.

Charles nodded and left. Mai was now glaring at Briar.

"Stop Mai. You need to calm down. You can burn that piece around your finger. Plus the gym is in good shape. Go do a work." Briar suggested.

Mai calm down a little and nodded. Briar went to go get ready for her date with Wally, when Carman walked down the hall.

"Mai, you need to learn control. We can only do so much for you." Carman said placing a hand on Mai's shoulder.

"I know, I know. Burn this for me." Mai replied handling the sting ring to Carman. "I'm going to go do a work out, then sleep for the next two days."

"All right." Carman said as Mai walked down the hall to the gym.

Carman then went to the fireplace and threw the string ring into the fire.

Willoughby walked in. "Carman, Bruce is on the phone for you."

"Do I have to talk to him?" Carman asked.

"Yes." Willoughby answered.

Carman groaned, but picked up the phone. "What do you want Bruce?"

"I want to take you out to dinner to discuss you coming back to work." Bruce answered.

"Two conditions: You pay for it, and at the end of the night you don't try to make a move on me, or I castrate you. Got it? Good." Carman said.

"I can do that." Bruce said. "Pick you up at six o'clock."

"All right. Bye Bruce." Carman replied hanging up the phone.

*********

"You're both leaving me alone tonight." Mai complained.

"Why don't you go hang out with some of your old buddies?" Briar asked doing her hair.

"None of them are in town and the one that is doesn't want to talk to me." Mai answered sadly.

"Which one doesn't want to talk to you?" Carman asked as she walked into Briar's room.

"Logan." Mai sighed.

"Oh, I forgot that you two had a falling out." Briar replied.

"Could I borrow your vanilla lip gloss?" Carman asked.

"Sure. It's in the bathroom next to my toothbrush holder." Briar answered. "Why do you need lip gloss?"

"I'm going out to a business dinner." Carman answered.

"You're not working." Briar replied.

"She soon will be, since the dinner is with Bruce." Mai said.

"That's not a business dinner. It's a date." Briar said with a laugh.

"It is not. It better not be if he wants to keep sleeping with women." Carman replied. "You're not going to be alone tonight Mai. Willoughby is here."

"Willoughby has the night off." Mai replied. "So I am going to be alone tonight unless I want to go face Logan."

"Just go face Logan. I think he's still at the school. You may make some friends." Briar responded heading over to her closet.

The doorbell rang. Carman and Briar froze. Mai laughed.

"You're very beautiful Carman. Bruce will most likely attempt to flirt with you now, since you're wearing that perfect little red dress." Mai said heading out of the room.

Carman and Briar laughed. Mai answered the door and stopped short.

"Mai! Who is it?" Carman called as she walked the hall with her coat and purse.

Mai didn't speak.

"Logan! It's so good to see you." Carman said giving Logan a hug.

"It's good to see you too Carman." Logan replied pulling away from Carman.

Bruce walked up behind Logan.

"Well, Bruce is here. Try to not kill him. That's my job." Mai said.

"I shall try. Bye Logan." Carman said as she put her coat on.

"Bye Carman." Logan said as Carman and Bruce got into Bruce's car.

"She doesn't like him." Mia said watching Logan. "You're welcome to come in."

Logan nodded and came in. Mai closed the door.

"Where's Willoughby?" Logan asked.

"He has the night off. I got back this morning and he's has tonight off. Briar is going on a date in a half an hour. So what do you want?" Mai asked walking into the living room and taking a seat.

"I'm here to take you to see Charles." Logan answered.

"I've no desire to talk to Charles." Mai replied.

A 15 minutes later, Briar walked in wearing a lavender strapless corset bodice dress with black ribbons laced through it.

"Go talk with Charles. Better yet, talk to Logan. Good to see you Logan." Briar said. "You're not staying here by yourself getting drunk."

"I can't, even if I wanted to. Willoughby hid all the alcohol." Mai replied.

"Good. Now go spend time with Logan and Charles." Briar said pointing towards the door.

"You just don't want me to meet Wally." Mai said getting up.

"Not yet. You're still unstable." Briar replied.

"Come on Logan. I'm being getting out of my own home." Mai said heading for the door.

Logan got up and followed.

"Bye Briar." Logan and Mai said at the same time.

"Bye Logan, Mai." Briar said as they headed to Scott's motorcycle.

As Logan and Mai were getting onto Scott's motorcycle, Wally showed up in a red mustang.

"I see that you're still stealing Scott's motorcycle." Mai laughed as she got on behind Logan.

Logan smiled and Wally walked up to the front door. Briar answered and walked out.

"Be good!" Mai called as she and Logan left.

Briar laughed while she and Wally got into his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that this chapter didn't get up soon enough. There's a lot of interesting conversation and a little teasing. Hope you guys like it.**

***

**Chapter 3**

"You look gorgeous." Wally stated smiling while opening the car door.

"Thank you." Briar replied smiling back and getting out of the car.

Briar and Wally walked into the restaurant. Briar looked around and noticed that Carman was here. Carman waved and Briar nodded as she took her seat.

"Oh! I didn't know that they were going to be here. Do you want to leave?" Wally asked looking towards Carman and Bruce.

"It's all right." Briar answered smiling.

Wally nodded. "Are they on a date?"

Briar laughed. "Bruce wishes. No, it's a business meeting."

Wally laughed as he took his seat. "They do look good together."

"Yah." Briar replied smiling. "Just don't tell her that."

"Why not?" Wally asked curiously.

"She hates Bruce." Briar answered looking at her food options.

"Ah. So what's the story behind that?" Wally asked trying not to stare.

"You know Bruce. He's a skirt-chasing, playboy, son of a bitch." Briar answered smiling.

"That's him." Wally laughed.

***

"Please stop staring. It's rude, you know." Carman spoke before she finished off her food.

"What's up with Mai?" Bruce asked still staring.

"That's none of your business. You're thinking this is a date, aren't you?" Carman asked irritated.

"Not now." Bruce answered.

"Uh huh." Carman replied as the waiter took their plates.

"Anything else?" the waiter asked.

"A whole apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top. Make sure the pie's warm, please." Carman answered smiling.

"We're not sharing the pie, are we?" Bruce asked.

"Do you really have to ask?? Yeah, we're not sharing." Carman answered smiling.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Bruce said.

The waiter nodded and left.

"So…how do I get you to come back to work?" Bruce asked uncomfortably.

"One-third of the company and salary increase." Carman answered with a smile. "Oh, and the baby idea is staying in the agreement."

"Why?" Bruce asked looking a little scared.

"It's in case something happens." Carman answered as the waiter placed apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top on the table.

***

"So what am I doing here again?" Mai asked as she got off Scott's motorcycle.

"Charles wants to talk to you. That's all I know." Logan answered heading for the door.

"Why did he send you?" Mai asked following Logan inside.

"Because you'd come with him." Charles answered with a smile.

"What do you want?" Mai asked irritated.

"I would like you to come with me and talk." Charles answered following Logan and I down a hallway.

Mai groaned. "Fine. You don't say a word."

"I've got nothing." Logan replied trying not to laugh.

"I hate you." Mai replied as she followed Charles.

Mai followed Charles into what appeared to be his office.

"Safe to assume that this is your office. What do you want?" Mai asked standing near the door.

"Take a seat." Charles answered motioning her to seat.

"All right." Mai replied sitting down.

"You're very unstable. I would like to help you control your power." Charles stated looking directly in Mai's green eyes.

Mai laughed. "You're not making me like Jean. There's no way in seven hells. I can take care of myself."

"Then let me in." Charles replied.

"I can't." Mai whispered.

"Why?" Charles asked.

Mai placed her hand on her head. _Why does my head hurt?_ Mai thought as the pain grew.

"Mai, are you all right?" Charles suddenly asked.

"No." Mai answered, as there was a knock on Charles' office.

"Come in." Charles called just as Mai placed her head down into her other hand.

Jean walked in. "Logan and Scott are in fight again. I'm not in the mood to stop it."

"I'll do it." Mai said getting up and heading out the door. "Talk with you later Charles!"

_Finding Logan and Scott wasn't hard. _Mai thought as she followed the shouting to the kitchen.

"You're not taking or even touching my motorcycle." Scott shouted as Mai walked in.

"How are you going to stop me?" Logan argued noticing Mai grabbing a drink out of the refrigerator.

Mai walked over and stood between Logan and Scott. Logan looked very annoyed and Scott looked curious.

"Open please." Mai said holding out the soda.

Logan looked at her and shook her head.

"Please." Mai replied looking a little sad.

Kitty, Bobby, Marie, and Scott watched as Logan gave in and opened Mai's soda.

"Thank you." Mai stated taking her soda back and still looking cute. "Is it possible for you to stop arguing with Scott and come be with me?"

Jean and Charles walked in. Logan nodded and Mai took his hand. They walked out and went outside to wonder the grounds.

***

"Briar." Wally said between kisses.

"No one is here yet and we're outside still." Briar replied kissing Wally more.

Wally and Briar kissed while Bruce's car pulled into the driveway.

"I'm glad someone is getting some." Bruce said as he put the car in park.

"My answer is no." Carman replied as she got out of the car.

Bruce turned the car off and followed Carman to the door. Carman coughed and got Briar's and Wally's attention.

"Sorry." Wally said as he moved away from the day.

"Don't." Briar warned Carman as she moved closer to Wally.

"I'll wait for Mai." Carman said locking and opening the door. "Night Bruce."

"Night Carman. See you at work." Bruce said watching Carman go inside.

"Night Bruce." Briar and Wally said at the same time.

"Night Briar, Wally." Bruce replied before getting in his car and starting it.

Bruce pulled out of the driveway as Briar and Wally returned to their former positions.

"Now where were we?" Briar asked looking at Wally sweetly.

"Hmm… something like this." Wally answered kissing Briar.

They were like that for a few more minutes until they heard Scott's motorcycle.

"I guess that's my cue to go." Wally said pulling a little bit away.

"Yah it is. See you tomorrow?" Briar responded before kissing Wally again.

Wally returned the kiss, and then pulled away. "Yes, I'll call you."

"Good." Briar replied as she backed into the door.

Wally and Briar laughed.

"Goodnight Wally." Briar said before actually walking into her house.

"Goodnight Briar." Wally responded as he walked to his car and left, just as Logan and Mai showed up.

"Thank you for tonight." Mai said as she got of Scott's motorcycle.

"Your welcome." Logan replied.

Mai quickly kissed Logan. Logan was stunned.

"Goodnight." Mai called as she walked into her house.

"Night." Logan called back still a little bit stunned.

***

"Guess what?" Carman said as Mai walked into the living room.

"You didn't kill Bruce, did you?" Mai asked sitting down next Carman on the couch.

"Attempted, but no." Carman answered laughing.

"What then?" Mai asked smiling.

"Briar and Wally were kissing in front of the door." Carman answered excitedly.

"And I missed it??" Mai exclaimed.

"Yup." Briar replied coming in with drinks.

Carman and Mai took they drinks, while Briar put in a movie.

"So, is he any good in bed?" Mai asked smiling at Briar.

"I wouldn't know. We haven't gotten that far." Briar answered taking a seat on the other side of Carman.

"We would like details when you do." Carman replied smiling.

"Yah, yah." Briar responded taking a drinking.

"What are we watching?" Mai asked taking a drink as well.

"I believe it's Slipper and the Rose." Carman answered as she started humming to the overture.

Mai and Briar laughed before joining in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the next chapter. I have to say that I had a little bit too much fun writing it. There's a twist, and some fun. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

*****

**Chapter 4**

Few weeks later…

"Hey Bruce!" Mai called from his office.

"Mai!" Bruce called back. "What are you doing in my office?"

"I can't get a hold of my sister. I really need to talk to her." Mai said flattering with Bruce.

"Well, I currently don't know where she is, but I may be able to help." Bruce replied flattering back as he walked towards her.

Mai smiled and Bruce stopped in front of his desk.

"That's all right. I really should talk with my sisters about this. Please, try to remember to tell Carman that I stopped by." Mai said before getting off of Bruce's desk and heading for the door.

"I shall." Bruce replied smiling.

"Thanks." Mai called.

***

_Message received at 10:30 am:_ _Hey Briar, you know who this is and you know how to reach me. I'm heading home and planning on staying there. If at all possible, please grab Carman and come home. It's important! Love you._

"Okay… I don't know what to think of that." Briar said as she hung up.

"Think about what?" Wally asked before kissing her.

Briar happily kissed Wally back, even though she was at work. "Mai needs me and Carman at home. She sounded concerned. I don't know what to make of it."

"Why don't you go home and find out?" Wally asked taking a seat on the other side of her desk.

"I've got to work. What are you doing here?" Briar asked curiously.

"Need to see and kiss you." Wally answered proudly smiling.

"I'm glad." Briar replied smiling back.

Wally stayed seating there, while Briar tried very hard to finish her work early. Wally got up after two hours of sitting there and passionately kissed Briar. Briar returned it, then her cell phone went off.

Briar groaned, pulled away, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Briar? It's Carman. I can't find or get a hold of Mai." Carman replied worried.

"She's not at the house?" Briar asked pulling away from Wally.

Wally went back to his seat.

"No. Willoughby hasn't seen her and I've made him search the house." Carman answered getting more worried.

"Where are you?" Briar asked gathering up her stuff.

"I'm heading home." Carman answered. "Briar, I'm very worried."

"I know. I'll meet you there." Briar replied getting off the phone and looking at Wally.

Wally smiled. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not right now, but I'll give you call if I need anything." Briar answered giving Wally a good long kiss before leaving her office.

***

Mia heard someone dude laughing and tried to move. _Ropes, damn. _She thought as the bag came off her head. Mai blinked at the bright light.

"Well, well. I see that we've caught the wrong lady." Joker laughed.

"No shit Sherlock." Mai replied.

Joker hit her and she glared.

"I dare you to do that again." Mai stated glaring.

Joker laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yah." Mai answered mocking him.

Joker thought about it and decided not to. _I so want to kick your ass. _Mai thought as she tried to figure out where she was exactly.

***

"She's not here." Carman told Briar as she walked into their home.

"She said she would be here all day." Briar replied looking around herself.

"What are we going to do??" Carman asked following Briar around their home.

"We're going to call everyone we know." Briar answered looking at her sister.

Carman nodded and went for the house phone, while Briar used her cell phone.

***

TV STATIONS BROADCAST:

"Hello Batman. I've now taken over a museum and I've got a lovely surprise for you." Joker stated laughing.

The camera then turns and shows Mai knocked out along with a room full of innocent children and members of their families.

"Isn't she a beauty? You've got 30 minutes Bats. Hope you make it in time." Joker laughed.

The TV screen then went blue with a clock counting down the minutes.

***

"She's what?" Carman yelled at Bruce.

"What?" Briar asked putting Clark on hold.

"Hold on Bruce. She's with Joker. Apparently he kidnapped her, took over a museum, and Batman has to get there in less than 20 minutes." Carman answered staring at Briar.

"Oh God." Briar stated. "Sorry Clark."

Briar filled in Clark, while Carman tried to get Bruce to tell her what museum.

"He hung up on me. That son of a bitch hung up on." Carman complained.

Briar got off her cell phone. "I'm sorry. You can kill him later. I'm calling Charles."

"Why?" Carman asked as Briar got back on her cell phone.

"Because he can tell us where she is." Briar answered.

Carman nodded and tried to be calm.

"Charles! Mai needs your help. Well, actually you need to tell us where Joker has her." Briar blurted out.

Briar nodded and waited for Charles to give her information. After only two minutes, Carman couldn't remain calm.

"Does he know where she is or not?!" Carman asked irritated.

Briar held up her hand. "Thank you Charles. I owe you one."

Briar got off her cell phone and smiled at Carman.

"So?" Carman asked.

"I know where she is." Briar answered.

"Let's go." Carman replied.

Briar nodded and followed Carman out of their home.

***

"Did you know that you're not even funny?" Mai asked Joker.

Joker was getting really pissed off. "You just don't know what funny is."

"Ooo, trying to be a smart guy. Wait, you are a guy right? I only ask because you look like woman." Mai mocked.

Joker hit her and this time Mai cough up blood. _That's not good. _Mai thought as Joker laughed.

"Now shut up." Joker order. "You've all got so little time left."

Joker laughed then noticed that some of his men were missing.

"Be happy that Batman is kicking your ass instead of me." Mai said noticing Joker's face.

Joker laughed then was suddenly knocked down from behind. Mai watched as Batman beat up Joker and his men.

"The place is wired to explode and I've been drug." Mai said coughing up more blood.

"Then let's get out of here." Batman replied tossing Joker out the first floor window.

Mai coughed more blood up, while Batman order everyone to follow him as he grabbed her. Everyone made it outside just as the police showed up.

"You need a better mask Bruce. One that hides your eyes better." Mai whispered as Batman set her down.

Batman smiled before he left. Mai watched as Joker and his men got put into cop cars, while the paramedics made sure she was all right. Carman and Briar were finally let near Mai.

"Are you all right?" Carman asked concerned.

"For the most part. Joker drugged me with something." Mai answered coughing badly. "I think I need to go to the hospital now. Oh, and you probably should know that I'm with child."

"You're coughing up blood and you look like shit." Briar pointed out.

"WHAT!?" Carman said as Briar simply shrugged it off.

"Yah, I took a beating from Joker. I mocked him and wouldn't stop talking." Mai replied laughing a little as the paramedics put her in the ambulance.

"We'll follow you to the hospital. You've got a lot of explaining to do." Carman said before heading to her car.

Briar and Mai nodded then Briar followed Carman and the paramedics closed the back doors.

***

Laughter could be heard from Mai's room. Bruce, Clark, Tony, Wally, and Logan all looked at each other and shrugged before heading into Mai's room.

"What's so funny?" Wally asked coming over to Briar and kissing her softly.

"Me mocking Joker." Mai answered smiling.

"That's not something you should be smiling about." Bruce replied.

"Why not Ba-Bruce?" Mai asked.

"Because Joker most likely will come after you and you won't be so lucky." Bruce answered eyeing Mai.

"I'd love to see him try." Logan said moving to the other side of Mia's bed next to Carman.

Mai laughed.

"Don't." Logan warned.

"You left it open and I'm going to take." Mai replied.

"No your not." Logan argued.

"You do care Logan. I'm so hap-" Mai started to say, but was interrupted by Logan kissing her.

Logan pulled away and looked at her. "No."

Mai smiled while everyone else laughed. Tony then came over and kissed Mai's forehead.

"I'm glad that you're all right." Tony said smiling.

"I don't know that for sure. The doctor hasn't come back yet. I'm waiting on lab tests." Mai replied smiling at Tony. "How did you and Clark even now that I was in the hospital? Matter of fact, how did any of you know?"

"Well, your sisters were very concerned about you and gave all of us a call." Clark answered smiling. "It's good to know that you haven't changed much."

"Ah. I guess that is good to know." Mai said eyeing her sisters. "It explains how you guys knew where I was."

"Yah, about that. You should ask Briar." Carman replied smiling at Briar.

"Oh, thanks sister." Briar replied to Carman.

"Whom did you talk to, to find me?" Mai asked smiling curiously at Briar.

"I called Charles, which you've got to thank, but Bruce is the one who told Carman that you were with the Joker." Briar answered pointing Carman.

Mai laughed then started coughing again. "I think I'm done laughing for today. And you can thank Charles and can thank Bruce."

Briar and Carman nodded as they laughed, both laughing at each other's responsibility.

"I don't get what they are laughing at." Clark said pointing at Carman and Briar.

"It's okay Clark. I don't get it either." Bruce replied placing a hand on him.

Briar and Carman stopped laughing.

"They were laughing at each other. What's not to get?" Tony asked them.

"Tony, they don't know them as well as you and I do." Logan answered smiling at Bruce and Clark's stupidity.

"Hey." Bruce replied.

"Logan, I've got a question for you." Carman said not letting them argue.

"Carman, no." Mai warned beginning to glare at her.

"Why not?" Carman asked smiling.

"You and Briar are the only ones who know. I would very much like to keep it that way. I don't know even know if I'm going to be all right." Mai answered looking unhappy.

"I agree with her." Briar said looking at Carman a little bit unhappy.

"Fine." Carman replied holding up her hand in surrender.

"Thanks." Mai responded before coughing again.

Everyone look concerned as the doctor Scott walked in.

"Wow, you've got a lot of guy friends." Doctor Scott said.

"So, what's wrong with me?" Mai asked afraid of the answer.

Doctor Scott sighed. "Anyone who isn't family needs to leave."

"Doc, this is my family. They're going to be told anyways, so just tell everyone now." Mai replied.

"Mai, I'll gladly fill them in." Briar responded grabbing her right hand. "Could you guys please wait outside?"

The guys nodded and left. Doctor Scott closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Carman asked.

The Calhoun sisters all looked worried.

"There are no drugs in your blood that we can find. And I'm sorry; the fetus has been through a great deal. You're still pregnant, but anymore unexpected movement and you could literally use your baby." Doctor Scott answered. "You're roughly two months and three weeks into your first term."

"Great! It belongs Wade." Mai replied unhappy.

"It means that Carman doesn't get to ask Logan her question." Briar responded to Mai squeezing her hand.

"When does Mai get to leave? What can we do to help her keep her baby?" Carman asked concerned.

"She can leave in two hours. I want to make sure her coughing doesn't get worse. It sounds like it's getting better, but I would like to be safe." Doctor Scott answered. "No sudden movement, no surprises, no exercising, no more alcohol or drugs, stop her from doing stupid stuff. It's the best that I can give you off the top of my head. She doesn't need to stay in bed."

"Thank you. We'll keep an eye on her." Carman replied.

Doctor Scott nodded and left. The guys came back in and were told that I would be released in two hours.

"So she's fine?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony. I'm fine. Thanks for the concern." Mai answered smiling.

"Anytime." Tony replied smiling back.

Logan glared at Tony, while the rest of them laughed.

***

Two and half hours later…

Willoughby walked into the theater room. "Mai, Bruce is on the phone."

"I'll be right there." Mai replied still watching Some Kind of Wonderful.

"Why does Bruce want to talk to you?" Carman asked.

"Well, let me go find out." Mai answered smiling as she got up to leave. "Pause, please."

Briar paused the movie as Mai headed out the door.

"Hello?" Mai said into the phone.

"You're not allowed to tell anyone about me being Batman. Is that understood?" Bruce asked in an 'I order you' tone.

"All right, but I don't know how long I can keep it a secret. Carman and Briar are really good at knowing when I've got something good about someone we know." Mai replied.

"Just keep it as long as you can." Bruce replied.

"Shall try. Is that all?" Mai asked.

"Yes. Bye Mai." Bruce answered.

"Bye Bruce." Mai said before hanging up and heading back to the theater room.

"So what did Bruce want?" Carman asked as Mai carefully sat back down on the couch.

"Just wanted to know if I could help him out." Mai answered. "Play please."

Briar pressed play. "What are you helping him with?"

"He wants to go on a date with Carman. I told him I'd have to think about it." Mai answered watching the movie.

"You have to think about it?? The answer is no." Carman replied as Briar laughed.

"Did you know that Batman has amazing eyes?" Mai asked Carman smiling.

Carman grasped. "He does?! Tell me more."

Briar and Mai laughed, but Mai told Carman more about Batman. By the time the movie was over, Carman needed to get ice cream and sit in her closet; where her Batman shine was.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Carman said getting up.

"We know that you're going to get ice cream and go to your Batman shine closet." Briar replied laughing.

Mai and Carman joined in the laughter.

"You know me very well." Carman replied smiling.

"Yah we do." Mai responded smiling.

Carman left and Briar turned to Mai.

"You really shouldn't encourage the Batman lust." Briar said shaking her head.

"It's way too much fun to not too." Mai replied smiling at Briar.

They laughed about Carman's Batman lust before heading off to bed themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, again I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. There are fights, funny parts, and of course drama. Hope you guys like.**

******

**Chapter 5**

Seven weeks later…

"Ariana!" Mai screamed.

"Mai!" Ariana screamed back.

Mai and Ariana hugged, then Peter coughed. Ariana and Mai pulled away from each other.

"I'm sorry. This is my boy-toy Peter Parker." Ariana introduced taking Peter's hand. "This is one of my favorite cousins, Mai."

"It's good to meet you." Peter replied a little embarrassed.

"It's good to meet you too." Mai said smiling. "Hurt her in any form, and I'll kill you."

Peter nodded looking completely scared, while Ariana laughed.

"You should probably know that you'll get that threat from all three of my cousins. They're very protective of me and my sister Yumi." Ariana stated kissing Peter quickly.

"Good to know." Peter replied.

"Are you guys going to come in or stand in the doorway?" Mai asked motioning for them to come into the theater room.

Ariana and Peter walked in and sat down on the couch with Mai. Ariana and Mai continued to chat while Peter stayed as close to Ariana as possible.

***

"Bruce you're being a jackass. You made me come into work, when you're not even going to be here. I'm going home. Bye." Carman said angrily hanging up Bruce's office phone. "I so hate him."

"Then why did you come back to work?" Lucius asked standing in the doorway.

"Because I own one-third of the company and my salary has doubled." Carman answered walking over to him. "Anything I can do for you?"

"No, just wanted to talk to Bruce." Lucius replied smiling. "You go home and don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? Because I can leave Bruce a note; though I doubt his ability to read." Carman asked laughing a little.

"It's all right. Go home." Lucius ordered.

Carman nodded, headed home, and walked into the dinning room.

"Willoughby!" Carman called taking a seat next to Mai and placing her head into her hands.

"Do I need to kill Bruce?" Mai offered smiling.

Willoughby walked in.

"No. I just need food." Carman answered looking up at Willoughby.

Mai laughed and shook her head.

"What would you like?" Willoughby asked.

"Pie and turkey sandwich." Carman answered looking at Willoughby.

Willoughby nodded and left to make Carman food.

"Hey Carman." Ariana spoke up.

"Hey Ariana! It's good to see you." Carman replied smiling. "When did you get here? And who is this?"

"Peter is her boy-toy." Mai answered smiling.

"Thanks Mai. Carman, Peter. Peter, Carman. We've been here since nine this morning." Ariana happily replied.

Willoughby walked back in with Carman's food just as the doorbell rang.

"If it's Bruce, I'm not here." Carman said to Willoughby.

Mai and Ariana laughed, while Willoughby answered the door. Three minutes later, Tony walked in.

"Tony!" Ariana yelled getting up and hugging him.

"Good to see you Ariana." Tony replied laughing. "Who's the nerd?"

"That's my boy-toy Peter." Ariana answered walking back over to Peter.

"Tony Stark." Peter replied.

"So you've heard of me?" Tony asked surprised.

Peter nodded and looked up at Ariana. "How do you know him?"

"Old family friend." Ariana answered.

Peter simply nodded, Carman ate her sandwich, and Mai laughed.

"Just tell him. He'll find out soon enough." Carman said annoyed.

"Stop being such a grump. I'll hurt Bruce later." Mai replied poking Carman in her side.

"It's not my fault that Bruce is a jackass." Carman resorted eating the rest of her sandwich.

"Him being more of a jackass is your fault though." Tony chimed. "I know this family from high school. I was engaged to Carman, when we were 18."

"And let's stop there please." Carman asked looking unhappier.

"I wasn't going to." Tony answered coming over to Carman. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just let me eat and I'll see after that." Carman answered putting some pie into her mouth.

"Works for me." Tony replied smiling.

"How about you guys go into the living room and I'll be there in a minute, okay?" Mai asked smiling at everyone.

"Sure. Tony can catch me up on all the work he's been doing." Ariana answered grabbing Tony's arm and motioning for Peter.

"I don't learn if that's all right with Mr. Stark." Peter quickly replied following Ariana's lead.

"Please call me Tony." Tony responded. "I wouldn't mind teaching you."

With that Tony, Peter, and Ariana walked out of the dinning room. Carman and Mai sat there in silence.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked softly.

"There are just too many emotions. Bruce is acting completely like a junior high student." Carman answered stuffing the rest of her pie in her mouth.

"Bruce likes you. He's going to act like that." Mai replied smiling.

Carman groaned. "We better go into the living room before Tony and Ariana do something embarrassing."

Mai laughed and pushed her sister. Carman looked shocked then pushed her back.

***

"You heading home?" Nick asked leaning on the doorframe.

"Yes, I've got some family stuff to deal with." Briar answered.

"All right. Just don't hurt anyone." Nick replied moving out of the way.

"Shall try not to." Briar replied laughing and heading out of her office.

A half an hour later, Briar pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Yumi." Briar said closing her car door.

"Hey Briar." Yumi replied getting up and hugging her.

Briar hugged Yumi back. "Come on. Let's get inside."

Yumi nodded and they walked inside hearing laughter.

"Hey, hey." Yumi called walking in.

"Yumi!" Mai and Carman screamed before running up and hugging Yumi.

Briar walked in after Yumi and laughed.

"It's good to see everyone." Yumi said pulling away. "Now let me see you Mai."

Mai laughed as Yumi held her at arms length, while Willoughby answered the door.

"I can't believe that one of my drinking buddies is pregnant." Yumi laughed.

"Who pregnant?" Clark asked walking in with Bruce.

"Mai is." Yumi answered smiling.

"Bitch get out of my home." Carman remarked glaring at Bruce.

"Whom are you talking to? And congrats Mai." Clark asked smiling.

"She's referring to Bruce and thank you." Mai answered smiling back.

"Ah." Clark replied looking at Bruce.

"Okay. Before you guys fight, just so everyone knows this is my boy-toy Peter." Ariana said holding Peter's hand.

"Nice to meet you Peter." Clark replied walking over and holding out his hand. "I'm Clark Kent."

"Nice to meet you too Clark." Peter said shaking Clark's hand. "How do you know Ariana's family?"

"Through Yumi. I helped Yumi with getting a reporter's job, and she introduced me to everyone. This was shortly after Yumi got out college." Clark answered smiling.

"Curious question. Who knocked Mai up?" Tony asked.

"Wade did." Mai answered with a sigh. "And I really don't want to talk about it."

With that Mai went to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for bring it up." Tony said looking a little sad.

"It's okay. She's been touchy lately." Briar replied. "It's good to see everyone again. You're all welcome to stay for dinner."

"I'm going to check on Mai. Excuse me." Carman said getting up.

"What did I do to you?" Bruce asked.

"You decided to be a jackass today. You had very important meetings to go to, and what did you do? You went whoring." Carman answered angrily.

"It wasn't exactly whoring, since I was with Clark." Bruce replied.

Carman walked over and slapped Bruce with tears in eyes. "You made me and the entire company look like we don't give damn about what we do."

Bruce was stunned. Carman didn't bother to wait; she headed straight for the kitchen.

"Wow. This family is very interesting." Peter stated looking at Ariana.

"Yes we are. We're better than any drama show on television." Yumi commented laughing.

***

"Grab a spoon." Mai said as Carman walked into the kitchen.

Carman grabbed a spoon and walked over to Mai, who was sitting at the island eating chocolate ice cream out of the carton. Carman grabbed a spoonful and put it in her mouth.

"What did you do to Bruce?" Mai asked smiling a little.

Carman swallowed. "I slapped him."

Mai laughed and put a spoon of chocolate ice in her mouth.

"What?" Carman asked eating another spoonful.

"It's funny that you slapped Bruce." Mai answered. "Just wish I saw it. I bet the look on his face was priceless."

"It was." Carman laughed.

Mai and Carman laughed until Bruce walked in. Carman glared, taking the carton of ice cream from Mai, and put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Is there something you want?" Mai asked looking at Bruce.

_I thought she was hot when she was angry, but man! With that ice cream, SEXY! _Bruce thought. "I wanted to congratulate you, Mai."

Mai grinned and Carman knew that something was up as she ate more ice cream.

"Thank you, Bruce." Mai replied still grinning.

_Damn it all. I want her. _Bruce thought trying not to check Carman out, but ended up smiling anyway. "Your welcome."

Mai winked at Carman and Carman stick out her tongue. _So want to kiss her. _Bruce thought as he laughed at them.

"What you laughing at Bitch?" Carman asked glaring. _So want to kick his ass right now._

"Sweetie, he's laughing at us." Mai answered stealing the ice cream.

"Hey! Well I don't like it." Carman said frustrated.

"You two can go back to 'girl talk'. I'm leaving." Bruce stated before heading for the living room.

Mai got a spoonful of ice cream and nodded to Bruce.

"Bye!" Carman called stealing the ice cream back.

Carman waited for Bruce to be down the hall before turning to Mai.

"Yes?" Mai asked getting a spoonful of ice cream.

"You read his mind." Carman answered smiling.

Mai swallowed as Carman got some more ice cream on her spoon.

"And you want to know." Mai mocked.

"Yes I do." Carman replied smiling. "Now tell me."

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Mai said eating more ice cream.

"Tell me or I tell Logan about the baby." Carman commented grinning evilly.

"All right." Mai responded raising her hands to in surround. "Bruce thinks you're hot when you're angry, but with ice cream sexy. Then you ate more ice cream and his thought was 'I want you' as he checked you out. When he was laughing at us, he thought 'so want to kiss her'. Can't get mad at me. I told you that you didn't want to know, but you backed me into a corner."

"Wow. He is a skirt-chasing, playboy, son of a bitch." Briar commented walking into the kitchen. "If you guys want dinner, then Willoughby needs the kitchen."

"We're coming." Carman replied rolling his eyes.

Mai grabbed the ice cream and put it away, while Carman put the spoons in the sink. The three of them left the kitchen as Willoughby walked in to make dinner.

***

"We'll see you guys later. Bye." Ariana said to Clark, Tony, and Bruce.

"You bet we'll be seeing you guys more." Tony replied smiling. "Bye."

Clark, Tony, and Bruce all standing outside, while the girls with Peter said goodbye. Mai closed the door and headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight Mai. Sleep well." Yumi said smiling.

Mai walked down the hallway knowing that her family was laughing.

"Shall try. Goodnight everyone." Mai called from her room.

"Goodnight." They all called smiling.

Mai came back down the hallway and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"What?" Ariana asked noticing Mai.

"I forgot to tell you that Willoughby made up the guesses rooms." Mai answered.

"Thanks." Ariana replied smiling. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Mai responded and headed back to her room.

***

Later that evening after everyone had gone to sleep, there was a knock at the door. Willoughby got and answered the door.

"Wade." Willoughby said surprised.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**All right, here's the next chapter. I warn you now that I sorta leave you wondering what's going on at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.**

**********

**Chapter 6**

Everyone was up and talking, except Mai. Mia's cell phone then went off.

"Hello?" Mai said still not awake.

"I would like to temporary put boundaries on your mind." Charles replied.

"My answer is no Charles." Mai responded. "I'm going back to sleep now."

"I know about the baby." Charles replied.

"Fine. I'll be there in hour." Mai said giving up.

"See you then. Bye." Charles replied.

"Bye." Mai replied back before closing her cell phone.

Mai then heard laughing down stairs. _I guess I'm missing out on some fun. I better get up and head down stairs._ Mai thought as she crawled out of bed.

***

Briar, Carman, Yumi, Ariana, Peter, and Wade were all around the dinning table laughing.

"Wow. I never thought Mai would do that." Ariana stated laughing.

"Well, she's done that before just not on a job." Carman commented.

"I've done what before?" Mai asked walking and stopping at the sight of Wade.

"It's nothing." Wade answered smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mai asked unhappy.

"I want to talk to you." Wade answered smiling.

"Okay, I'll pretend to believe you. What do you want to talk about?" Mai asked putting on a fake smile.

"You're my wife. I want to know why you chose to leave." Wade answered. "And I know that you're faking that smile."

"I left because you wouldn't give me a divorce. Plus you pretty much slept with every woman you saw. Just so you know, we're not married. It was mating ritual, so it doesn't count in the United States." Mai replied as calmly as she could. "Anything else you would like to know?"

"Why don't you want to be married to me?" Wade asked.

"You don't care about me and you sleep with every female you see. You're not loyal or faithful, nor could you ever be. All you want is someone to have sex with. There's more to a relationship and marriage than that. We can't talk to each other without causing one of us to get angry and start a fight. You rather have sex than actually talk a problem out. So no, I'm not going to marry you even though I'm carrying a baby because of you." Mai answered irritated. "Now I don't have time to stand here and fight with you. I've got an appointment that I need to be at. I'll see all of you at lunch."

Mai left the room and Wade was stunned.

"Did she say what I think she said?" Wade asked trying to understand.

"Yes, she is carrying your child. And yes, she's mad at you." Briar answered getting up from the table.

"How long?" Wade asked a little worried.

"She's roughly two months and three weeks along." Carman answered following Briar. "It's yours since you're the only one she's slept with."

***

Mai walked through the front door of the mansion. _I'm really in a bad mood. I need to hit something. _Mai thought as she headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Mai." Logan said as Mai walk in and over to him. "Is everything all right?"

Mai then slapped Logan and walked over to the refrigerator.

"What the hell?" Logan asked watching Mai grab a soda.

"Wade is in town and I'm carrying his baby. Where's Charles?" Mai asked.

"Wait a minute, you're carrying Wade's baby?" Logan asked.

"Yes. And it's all because I chose to get dunk. Pretty much this is all Wade's fault. I wouldn't have gotten drunk if Wade hadn't been such an asshole." Mai answered upset. "Where's Charles?"

"You slapped Logan because you're pissed off at Wade. Why didn't you just hit Wade?" Scott asked.

"Because I was here when I felt like I needed to hit someone and Logan doesn't care. He'll get me back later. Now where's Charles?" Mai asked as she finished drinking her soda.

"Scott shut up." Logan stated angrily. "Why do you need Charles?"

"He wants to talk to me." Mai answered shrugging. "Are you going to tell me where he is?"

"Since I'm angry, not likely. Now why in the hell did you flirt with me knowing that you're carrying Wade's kid?" Logan asked.

"Did you ever think that it was because I want you not Wade? No you didn't. And thanks for telling me where Charles is." Mai answered placing her empty soda can on the counter and leaving the kitchen.

"Shit. I forgot that she reads minds." Logan spoke walking over, picking up the empty soda can, and crashing it.

"Does that mean she knew what I was thinking?" Scott asked.

Mai popped her head back in smiling. "Yes, I knew you were checking me out. I don't think you're wife would a prove."

Mai then left again, leaving Scott and Logan stunned.

***

Knock. Knock. Willoughby walked to the door and opened it. Wally was standing there with a smile on.

"Good to see you Wally. Please come in. I'll tell Briar that you're here." Willoughby stated as Wally walked in.

Willoughby shut the door and went to the theater room. "Briar. Wally is here."

Briar brighten up and got off the couch.

"Who's Wally?" Wade asked.

"Someone you're not ever meeting." Briar answered heading out the door.

Wally patiently waited for Briar in the living room. A few minutes later, Briar walked in.

"Hey. I thought you didn't have time to see me today?" Briar asked before kissing Wally.

Wally kissed back then pulled away little. "I made time. Now, where is the man that got your sister pregnant?"

"You're not meeting him." Briar answered moving away from Wally.

"Why not? I've met everyone else." Wally asked.

"Because he's a son of a bitch and cheats a lot. Trust me, you don't want to meet him." Briar answered sitting on the couch.

"Don't want him to meet whom?" Wade asked walking in smiling.

Briar growled.

"Apparently you." Wally answered walking over and sitting next to Briar.

"You must be Wally. I'm Wade." Wade replied proudly.

"Good to meet you. How long have you know Briar and her family?" Wally asked.

"I've known them for a while. You two enjoy each other." Wade laughed then left the room.

"Jerk." Briar replied sticking her tongue out.

***

"Hey Charles." Mai said walking over to him in the medical room.

"Hello Mai." Charles replied.

"Lets just get this over with." Mai replied back unhappy.

"Is something wrong?" Charles asked.

"Yah, Logan knows about me carrying Wade's baby and he's angry." Mai sighed. "Do I have to come see you again when the baby is out or can you just have them go away when the baby comes out?"

Charles sighed. "You're going to need to come back to me."

"Great." Mai groaned.

"Charles don't you dare." Logan ordered coming in.

"Logan you don't control me. I'll do whatever the hell I want." Mai replied. "Yes I know that you're angry with me. I'm sorry, but there's really nothing I can do about it. Charles I think I'll come back when I know that I'm not going to get killed by Logan."

"You're letting him use you. Have you met Jean? He caged her powers." Logan replied back.

"Yes, I've met Jean." Mai answered.

"Then don't let him do what he did to Jean to you." Logan ordered.

"Logan, I'm sorry. Goodbye Charles." Mai replied then left.

Mai hurried out of the mansion, went straight to her car, and pulled out of the driveway.

***

"Hey Bruce. Carman do you want to know something interesting about Bruce?" Yumi asked as Bruce and Clark walked into the theater room.

"Sure." Carman answered.

"He's batman." Yumi said smiling.

"Excuse me?" Carman replied.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but he seriously is batman. If you don't believe me, talk to Mai. She'll gladly tell you the truth." Yumi answered still smiling.

"If that's true, I definitely need to burn _that _part of the house down. Bruce, get the hell out." Carman ordered.

"No. Why do you have to burn part of the house down if I'm batman?" Bruce asked.

"Because she hates you. It's sad that she likes your other personality." Yumi answered laughing.

"Yumi, that's rude!" Ariana commented.

"It's true!" Yumi exclaimed.

"I'm staying out of this one." Wade stated.

Wally and Peter nodded in agreement.

"Bruce, get the hell out." Carman ordered again.

"No." Bruce firmly replied.

Clark shook his head and took a few steps away from Bruce. "You shouldn't have said that."

"Why not?" Bruce asked turning to Clark.

Carman got up, punched Bruce in the face, grabbed his right arm, and began to throw his sorry ass out of the theater room.

"What was that for?" Bruce asked shocked.

"You're getting the hell out of my house." Carman answered.

Bruce stopped and jerked his right arm back, causing Carman to stop and face him.

"That's doesn't explain why you punched me in the face and I'm here to deliver a message." Bruce calmly stated.

"You're a jackass. What's the message?" Carman asked getting more irritated.

"I'm to tell you and Briar." Bruce answered as Briar came down the hall.

Carman ignored Bruce. "Briar, what's wrong?"

"Mai's in the hospital." Briar answered hurrying pass them.

"Jackass." Carman spoke as she slapped Bruce and then followed Briar out the front door.


End file.
